Always Your Brother
by AkumaKami64
Summary: There was no question that Junior envied and despised his younger sister Minnie, but when her life is put in his hand, he shows just what he thinks of her. Oneshot, Pre-Down Below. May turn into a two shot or full story. Squint for JrXMinnie
1. Chapter 1

Always Your Brother

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Summary: There was no question that Junior envied and despised his younger sister Minnie, but when her life is put in his hand, he shows just what he thinks of her. Oneshot, Pre-Down Below. May turn into a two shot or full story. Squint for JrXMinnie

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Mandy sighed as she sat in her chair in front of the fire place. Junior was missing again. He did this a lot these days, usually after Nergal Junior showed up or Minnie had a big show. He would sneak off to some place in the castle where no one could find him. She had Grim confirm that he was still IN Castle Grim, but he couldn't tell where exactly. The young reaper had been all over the castle at one point or another and it made him harder to track to a precise location until his reaper powers fully came in.

Mandy sometimes wished she hadn't accepted Grim's offer of marrying him. Ohh, don't get her wrong! She loved her brats and Grim, even if you'd probably never hear her say it. However...she didn't hold herself as the best of mothers regarding situations like this. Junior had hated Minnie on some level for a few years now. Minnie was the prodigy of the family, the one everyone adored, and Junior knew it. To an nine year old boy, he felt as though he was being pushed aside by everyone in favor of his younger sister. She had no idea how to sooth the boy's mind and heart.

Why was she worried over this at all? Besides the fact that they are her kids, it was reminding her a lot of herself and her childhood enemy Mindy. While she would NEVER insult one of her brood by comparing them to Mindy, the situation was similar. Minnie was popular and got all the attention and almost anything she wanted. Junior was ordinary, in comparison, and had to watch as Minnie got everything while he himself never got praised for much of anything.

She really wanted to kick Nergal Junior's ass for that. Her son adored him and he continuously favored time with Minnie over Junior. Yes, Minnie was his daughter, but Junior was still his godson and surrogate nephew. That still should have counted for something to the idiot. Grim always made time for both Minnie and Junior, so the son of Nergal had no excuse. Mandy...well, like previously stated, she had no idea how to handle this. Her son wasn't born cold and hard as stone like she was, and neither was Minnie, so being harsh and telling him to suck it up didn't seem like the best idea at his current age.

However, what she was truly worried about was how much Junior really was like her. Because if this situation not only seemed like her relationship with Mindy, but played out similarly...than it wouldn't end well for Minnie if Junior was anything like his mother. If someone ever found what was left of Mindy, she would attest to that in detail if she could still speak.

"Any sign of him, Charles?" Mandy asked as she starred at the flames, even turning to her guard captain, Lord Pain.

"Apologies, Mistress, but the young Master continues to be an elusive being when he wants to be undisturbed," Pain said with a sigh. This was a usual thing for him. It was the one task he could never, ever accomplish; finding Junior when he wanted to be alone.

"Call off the search and tell me when he comes out of hiding," Mandy ordered, knowing they'd never find him until his brooding was done.

"Yes, Mistress. Will that be all?" He asked with a salute, getting a dismissive hand wave.

Mandy was very, very aware of the other presence in the room, hiding just outside the door way. Mini-Mandy still had a long way to go before she could out-stealth her mother, "What is it, Minnie?" She asked without the extra edge.

Minnie wasn't surprised at all at being found, "I...I beg pardon, Mother, but I came with the intent to beseech thee for mine brother's location...Is...Art these excursion of solitude truly as frequent as they sound?" She asked with concern in her voice. She had noticed Junior's increasing animosity, but had only recently taken notice of his extended disappearances. However, she usually just passed them off as him being with one of their parents or somewhere else in the castle. She had no idea he was actually hiding.

Mandy kept her tone the same neutral tone she gave most people, trying not to give away that Minnie was the reason he ran off, "Yes, Junior has these moments. I think it's a phase he's going through, going off to deal with something in secret. He'll stop when he's matured some," She explained. Not a bit of that was a lie. She did think it was a phase. He'd be able to hide it away one day and just let his aggression build.

"Oh...forgive the disturbance, Mother of mine, I will retire then," Minnie said, almost absently as her mother nodded. Mandy almost sighed again, knowing that Minnie was putting it together.

**Meanwhile**

Junior's hiding spot wasn't as hard to find as people might think. There were a few gargoyle statues on the castle. One of them somehow got broken up pretty bad. It's stance was as if it were watching attentively, sitting with its front legs straight. In between its legs and stomach was a big chunk missing from the statue and bottom. No one found it because Junior doubted anyone knew about the damaged statue. It looked perfectly fine honestly, until you climbed out and looked at it from the front. So, Junior just ignored when people came looking for him.

It made a nice place for a child to lay and rest, if they didn't have issues with heights. Junior actually enjoyed it a lot. A cozy spot with a usually gentle breeze and a great view. It was very relaxing for him when he need some place to mellow out and forget about the underworld, and his sister. The only thing that mattered when he was here was him, the view, and whatever he brought with him. Namely, this time, his leftover popcorn from the theater Minnie preformed at. He may not like his sister, but he could not deny that that place made great popcorn. Maybe it was the bicorn blood?_ 'The sweet taste of a corrupted unicorn's blood!' _Junior thought with a grin as he devoured it. He may not be able to feel as much as a skeleton as a fleshy would, but magic taste buds still worked great!

"Brother?" A voice called, making him freeze in horror and sink as far against the hole as he could.

_'No, no! Not her!' _He thought desperately, not wanting to have this taken by her too,_ 'You've already taken enough from me!' _He thought angrily.

"Brother?" Minnie called again, smelling him nearby. She had been sniffing him out since the talk with her mother. She reasoned that if this did happen frequently, her Nergal nose should be able to find his hiding spot. But the eight year old was having a bit of trouble. The scent got stronger but then started getting weaker, like she was going away from where he had gone. Then she figured it out while looking at the gargoyle. As nimbly as she could, she climbed on the edge and carefully walked along the protruding perch the statue sat on, grasping parts of the gargoyle to keep from falling.

_'Dammit...' _Junior thought in depression as he heard her shoes brush against the stone,_ 'Everything just has to go your way...'_

"Brother-!" Minnie greeted as she poked her head around to see her sibling's hiding spot, and stopped at the sight of his sour demeanor, glaring at the sky while looking out through the other side of the statue, "Brother? What troubles thee so?" She asked softly, concern bleeding from her voice.

"You just had to find me, didn't you?" Junior asked in a harsh whisper, still not looking at her.

Minnie looked down at that. She had been trying to find a way to get her brother to like her again, but nothing ever worked, "I...I was worried for thou, O brother of mine. I hath heard that the occurrence of these disappearances are quite over-many," Minnie explained softly, "Tis...seems like a quaint place to relax," She added, putting on a small smile as she looked out at the view.

Junior rolled his nonexistence eyes before getting up, "Good, you can have it! Like everything else!" He snapped as he moved to climb back to the walkway.

"Wait, please!" Minnie called pleadingly as she grabbed his arm, almost flinching at the glare he gave her, "B-brother...why doth thou revile me so? What hast I done?" She asked, needing to know what had made him like this.

"What did you do? What did you do!?" Junior yelled as he turned to her fully, yelling in her face, "What you did is take everything from me! Because you were born so damn perfect, everyone loves you and forgets about me! _'Minnie is an amazing actor!'_ _'You're so lucky to have her as a sister!'_ Well, I'm sick of it! Even mom prefers you over me!" Junior yelled, several years of jealousy and anger venting as hard as they could.

The first part left Minnie in shock, but the part about their mother snapped her out of it, "Tis not true, Brother! Mother loves you as dear as me, if not more!" Minnie retorted. She knew Mandy loved them both, but...well, a few daughter-to-mother talks with her had showed that she was more worried about Junior than Minnie these days, even if it took a long time for Minnie to read through the lines between her mother's words.

"Yes it is! I see it every time we go to one of your stupid shows! She's so F-ing proud to have a talented brat like you and doesn't have to deal with you messing up all the time like me!" Junior continued. Before Minnie could retort, Junior let out a scream and punched the statue, "Why the heck don't they just make you the next Grim Reaper if you're so special!?"

Minnie's already swollen eyes went wide at that statement, "Brother...pirthee, tarry...I never sought to tallt you!" She protested as tears finally began to fall. Junior just stood there with his back to her, "I know nary what I can do to prove this, Brother...I swear, I shalt never speak of thine hideaway," She said weakly, hoping that would pacify him o.

"Just...just go away, Showoff," Junior said in a tired and defeated tone as he collapsed against the statue.

Minnie fought back a sob at that before getting to her feet to leave. Teary eyes and a broken heart do not make for the steadiest of hands and feet though. Junior's eyes went wide as he heard the blood-curdling scream of his sister. He looked along the ledge of the perch. Minnie wasn't there. He looked down and his boney body went numb. There was Minnie, grabbing onto the perch for dear life, her eyes wide in freight as she tried to catch her feet on part of the perch, to no avail.

Some say when people are about to die, they see their life flash before their eyes. Junior saw what his could be like if he let Minnie fall flash before his eyes. He saw his family grieving, but slowly getting better over time and he could have a Minnie-less life. He'd never have to deal to with everyone fawning over Minnie again, never have to watch as his Uncle played tea time with her. Seeing himself happy with his family and no MiniMandy in his life...the image made what he did next all the easier.

Minnie's tears still fell as she held on. She didn't know how to fly yet, and even if she did, she couldn't summon her Nergal powers yet without relaxing. And a fall like this would leave her horribly injured if not dead, and that was if nothing found her body when she fell. Her brother wouldn't help her...he hated her!_ 'I'm sorry brother...I never meant to make thee miserable...,' _She thought as she felt her hands slipping...

She never fell. She blinked and opened her eyes again. Junior was holding her wrists, pulling her up with difficulty. She numbly helped him pull herself back into the gargoyle, sitting in the gap. The granddaughter of Nergal grasped onto her panting brother desperately, crying into his sweater, "Brother! I beg thee! Dost not hate me! I shall dost anything, but dost not hate me!" She begged, sobbing with her face against his chest.

The son of death sighed for a moment before he did something he never thought he'd do, especially to Minnie. The blonde girl was caught off guard when Junior pulled her into an embrace, panting all the while, "I don't hate you, Minnie, I never did," He assured while stroking her hair comfortingly. Seeing Minnie helpless with her life in his hands made everything else seem unimportant.

"B-brother...I dost not understand...," She said weakly, looking at him in shock.

"That's just it, I'm your big brother. I may not like you all the time, Minnie, but I'll always love you and...I am always your brother," He said softly as Minnie gaped at him, "And...I'm sorry about what I said," He added, shocking her further with a kiss on her forehead, making her blush.

"Brother...Thine words were true, in a sense," Minnie said weakly as he looked confused, "Thou termed me a 'showoff'...Tis true that I sought the attention, but not of the audience nor of our family," She explained softly.

"Minnie, you're not making sense here," He said gently.

"Brother...I only sought to make thee proud of your sister," She clarified to his utmost shock.

"Me? Why me? Why not Mom, or Dad, or even Miss Helga?" He asked, clearly not understanding. Why would she ever want to impress him?

She managed a small smile now with her tears dried up, "Because, Thou art mine brother."

Junior sat there for the longest time, starring at the angel that was his sister, "...I'm an idiot," He said, getting a small giggle out of his sister, "I'm sor-"

"Thou never need to apologize, Dearest Brother. I forgive ye eternally, no matter the offense, " She said, the bliss in her voice back. She had her brother back, and that was worth almost dying.

Junior shook his head in amusement. He had a lot of making up to do, "So...about you almost falling...," He brought up after a moment.

"I owe thee mine life for that," She said with a small blush.

"...I was actually going to ask if we could not mention that to Mom or Dad...ever?" Junior asked sheepishly.

Minnie went wide eyed at that thought. She was sure their parents would have one or both of their hides for that if they learned of it, probably Junior's if they got the full story. She nodded, having no intent of risking what repairs she had just made to her relationship with Junior for anything.

**End of Chapter**

There you go, one of my only oneshots and another added to the few Grim Tales fics here. I have no idea why I did this one, it just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. I have plans for how to continue it though.

By the way, if Junior seems overly dramatic about Minnie- he's nine here, eleven in the comic, and jealous in both. Kids can hate each other for the smallest reasons and make each other as miserable as hell. I'm not surprised Junior hated Minnie in GT, but it was 'sibling/kid' hate. Is it Minnie's fault? No, but it's not really Junior's either. Nergal Junior was a bit unfair to Junior. We've all been or known kids like Grim Junior and many of them grew out of it. Like Mandy said- Give them time.

Also, on Minnie's speaking...I have no idea how good that is, but it's the best I could do. Consider this also my practice shot at her character.

This may be a oneshot, but since it may(probably will) continue, I'll leave you with a handful of questions to ponder- Is Junior completely over his jealousy now? Is he going to call in Minnie's 'life debt'? Will the events of Down Below still take place at all? What did you think of this as a oneshot? And how will this continue in chapter two?

Well, that's that. Hope you all enjoyed it. R&R fans!


	2. Chapter 2

Always Your Brother

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

**bubbajack**- Well, here you go. Don't know if this is what you expected, but here it is.

**coldblue**- You might get that wish on Junior's personality, one day at least. Any way, I hoped I surprised you with this piece.

**J-U-** I think it's just childhood jealousy, but basically the same tihng in the end.

**Kenju-** First off, there are two basic veiws of Bleed's MAndy. One is that she is truly a heartless bitch that cares little for her kinds. However, everything I read in the comic points to the second view- Mandy truly does love her children, just shows it in a colder way. This was meant to show one of her weaker points as a character- she is not too confident in herself as a mother. Anything else? Yes. This? Not so much. Mandi is infact human. Just darker than most. So she has her weak points.

As for Junior, the hide away was the 'final straw' as it were. It was one of the only things he loved that he had solely to himself. Minnie found it and in his mind, she was taknig that away too. Even brooders can explode if pushed a bit too hard. Though, I didn't see any indication to say so few knew about his issue with Minnie. As for Minnie...don't ask me how, but I can really get in this character's thought pattern easily. The speaking is the only issue.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

_A horde of demons marched to the base of the mountain Castle Grimskull resided on. Thousands upon thousands of monsters from every corner of the underworld, all gathered to dethrone the Lord of Death himself. The number of them could only possibly be matched by their diversity; giant, tiny, and everything in between…females, males, and unisex beings…intelligent, stupid, and beastly…weak, average, and powerful…guns, swords, and fists. It was an army without order or command. An army who never would have gathered for any other cause than to defeat the greatest enemy of all creatures; the predator with no hunter or rival. They sought the death of Death. How pathetic._

_Before them, right at the base of the nearly thirty-thousand foot tall mountain, a figure appeared before the army. The person was in a black cloak and hood, hiding all of his or her features, but the size and shape gave the impression of an adult humanoid. A large ape-like creature with large swords strapped on his back stepped out of the army towards the figure. All over it looked like an ape in armor, but at least half of his flesh appeared rotted and the left half of his face was without flesh. In the empty eye socket was a green jewel._

_"So, Lord Death, you've crawled out of your high castle to fight us?!" He asked daringly, drawing his blade and pointing at the cloaked being, staring down the edge as the army roared in agreement behind him, some banging their chests and weapons in eagerness to fight the Destroyer of Worlds._

_"Nay, fiend. Thee and this lot art not worthy of bothering mine master. I shall be thine bane this day, pests," The figure answered, a definitely feminine voice speaking patronizingly. The army went wide eyed and roared in rage as the figure removed her cloak, in a very interesting way. The cloak turned into two leathery wings that unfolded to reveal a vision unmatched by Aphrodite._

_Long, lush and golden hair that fell down to her waist. Grey eyes that resembled thunder clouds in their angry glare. A body so perfect and curved that no succubus could ever dream of having it. Her alabaster skin was covered only by the most arousing of outfits. A small corset, bottoms that were essentially panties, thigh-high stockings, and elbow-length gloves of a black scaly substance. Accompanying the wings was a long tail with a bladed end and two little wing-like appendages on her head._

_"You!" The monkey growled, snarling before smirking at her, "So, Death has let his demon bitch off her leash? How does it feel, being an attack dog for a bag of bones?" He asked mockingly as the army stepped forward in anticipation, "We'll have plenty of fun with you before we get to your master," He promised as he and the army charged at her._

_"Nay, Gaul. Thou and thine filth wilt naught lay a hand upon that which belongs to mine King," The demoness vowed as two long blades formed in her hands before her wing propelled her forward, slicing Gaul's head off. After that, it was a dance of death and carnage. At great speed, she twirled and danced around the ragtag demon army, every movement killing a few more of those who would dare to seek harm upon her lord and master. They fell like rain to her tail, her wings, her feet, her blades, and even her teeth._

_After over ten minutes, the grey-eyed demonic battle-goddess stood at the center of a circle of corpses, not a mark upon her body. The survivors, less than a thousand, stood in a circle around their adversary. Most wounded and all looked like they knew they couldn't win. One more fool, a lamia of all things, leapt forward to her death. And Death was what she met._

_The deadly demoness herself went wide eyed as a double-ended scythe severed the snake-woman across the middle and went on into the crowd, killing at least a hundred more before turning direction and heading back to the base of the mountain, and into the hand of its master. For there stood the Grim Reaper himself. Shrouded in his dark and baggy cloak, his hood concealing the skeletal figure underneath, the scythe used seemingly as a walking staff by the bone-hand._

_"Death!" The demons yelled, now more scared than enraged or eager as they stood before the very essence of all ends._

_"I thought I heard something. So, you all want to face Death?" He asked casually, his free hand scratching the back of his concealed head as he yawned, a cloud of ash breath emerging from his hood, "Well, here I am," the Lord of Death answered, opening his arms in an inviting fashion, telling them to come at him. None moved, all shook, "All bark and no bite, as usual. I grow tired of this routine," He said, sounding annoyed as he brought his staff up high, "You all wanted Death? Well, here I am!" He yelled as he slammed his staff down on the ground._

_A black mist emerged from the end the moment it touched the ground, shooting out and expanding rapidly as it gave chase to the army. The mist not only killed, but rotted their flesh and very bones to naught but ash. The demons, now completely demoralized, attempted to flee. Death was not kind today, for the mist relentlessly chased after them all, sparing none. By the time the mist was done and returning to the staff, one could scarcely tell a battle took place on this wasteland before the mountain. All the bodies were gone and their blood dried away. The only proof of this event ever taking place were stains on the ground, stains that would be washed away eventually, and the breaks in the ground where attempted attacks were made, and no one would think much of them on their own._

_"Master, thy assistance was not needed hither," The demoness said with her head bowed._

_Death chuckled as he approached her, "A King can't help his __**guard bitch**__ take care of a few interlopers?" He asked, using the blade of his scythe under her chin expertly to make her meet his gaze without cutting her. The demoness was completely un-intimidated by the fact that the weapon that reaped all souls was at her throat._

_"A king, much less a king such as ye, should not hath to stoop to such-" She started, only to go wide eyed in shock as she was kissed...by Death himself. She shivered as she felt his lips on hers as his hood brushed against her face._

_"You really need to just shut up sometimes, Minnie," Death said sensually in her ear..._

_**End of Dream**_

MiniMandy went wide eyed and nearly jumped out of her sleeping spot as she awoke. She blushed furiously as she found that she had fallen asleep in the gargoyle perch while resting her head on her brother's chest. She sat there with wide eyes, not believe what she just dreamed. Oh, sure she had dreamed of the future a few times with her brother as a grim reaper and herself as his right hand, but...that was the first time he had kissed her!

She could feel a burning in her young body as she got her first taste of real lust. Being a demon born and raised in the underworld, she was more likely to experience such things at a younger age. After all, age had little meaning in such a place of near-immortality, once you reached a certain point. Still, a maiden's first rush of lust is often a strong one. And with the object of her lust right in front of her, having been her pillow up until now, it only made it all the worse for her.

She had just had a dream involving herself and her brother and it went beyond sibling love in the dream, she could tell. The young girl had no idea what to think of that yet. Her brother only now had let her back into his heart. Was it even right for her to desire him in such a fashion? Would he be disgusted by it? Would their parents even allow it to happen if he ever returned her potential feelings? The child of eight-years had no fathom of the answers she sought.

After the initial rush died down and her heart calmed itself, she began to think a bit more logically. Could it be just a spur of the moment thing? Perhaps…she had no idea if her romantic feelings were even that yet. She would let them be and see if they remained, for now. If they did...she would cross that bridge when she came to it. With that in mind, she laid her head down on her brother again to rest, hoping for a more...peaceful sleep.

Junior yawned as he awoke, smiling as he found his sister still asleep, _'Well, guess we're staying here for a while. Hate to risk her falling again,' _He thought as he sat there peacefully. Then he blinked as he felt something. Not spiritually, he didn't know how to do that yet; he physically felt something. To be exact, it felt like the ground was vibrating lightly, but getting stronger or closer,_ 'Where's it coming from though?' _He wondered as he gently moved Minnie aside to stand on the ledge, looking out over the distance. Yet, he saw nothing that could be making it. Earthquakes did NOT happen naturally in this part of the underworld.

Then he got a very blank look as he realized where it had to be coming from. He looked down and almost jumped at what he saw.

The creature was giant, at least a tenth of the mountain in size from its head to its rear. Its body was pale-grey with flabby skin on its lanky and malnourished body, the bones visible throughout its body, including the eighteen ribs in its chest. It had four arms and no legs, just a stump where one would think the waist would be. The top set of arms were easily as long as the body, and angled downwards like a spider, with nine long fingers on each of those hands, the fingers going full circle around the palm. The lower arms were only about a fourth the size of the upper arms and were curled to the body like a T-Rex's would be. The hands on these arms were more normally-arranged, but instead of five fingers, there were five curled claws that looked like they were made of black metal.

The 'head' was the oddest part; it was shaped like a large horizontal oval. However, it had no eyes or ears or mouth. It looked like just a large, fleshy club. There were scars all along the front of the torso from being dragged across the rigid terrain of the underworld. The creature honestly looked like it would collapse and die on its own at any moment.

From its scars bled purple ooze that flowed down the mountain, seeming to grab onto the loose rocks and pull them down as one giant, sticky, gelatinous mass. The hands on the top arms, which did almost all the climbing, had an odd effect on the rocks they grabbed. The nine-fingered hands squeezed and the stone molded into solid spires with yellow glowing cracks all over them.

After a particularly hard bang from one hand, Junior snapped out of it. He was about to make a run for it, before he remembered his sister was there as well, "Crap, got to get Minnie out of here!" He realized, before turning to her and shaking her frantically, "Minnie! Come on, wake up now!" He yelled in her ear. He was about to slap her in his hurry when her eyes opened.

"Brother...why hast thou awaken me so unpleasantly?" She asked, blinking as she felt and heard the bangs.

"That's why! Now come on, we got to get off this thing!" Junior yelled, pulling her up towards the edge.

MiniMandy looked over the edge and held back a scream as she saw the strange monster, "B-brother, we canst not climb back with that behemoth quaking the mountain with its ascent! We shall surely fall if we attempt such a thing!" She protested, knowing that the rumbling would make them fall.

Junior looked a bit frantic for a moment, realizing she was right, "We'll...we'll have to jump it!"

**Meanwhile**

"Grim! I thought you said that thing was dead!" Mandy yelled as she looked at the monitor, a snarl seconds away from forming on her face.

"I told ya woman! Dat thing doesn't work by de usual rules!" Grim yelled back, crossing his arms, "By de looks of it, me and me scythe only reaped its soul from the waist down. It played dead long until de soul and body be adjusted to de drop in power." Grim theorized, looking thoughtful.

"In other words, you half-assed the job…literally this time." Mandy countered, getting a glare from her husband, "Charles, how long until the artillery arrives?" Mandy demanded, knowing they were going to need it.

"For most, quite a while, Mistress. Most are at the borders or bases on standby, but a few of them stationed closer to the castle will arrive within the hour." Lord Pain answered, making Mandy scowl.

"Damn. How did this thing even get this close without us noticing?" Mandy asked.

"Dis thing is not of dis dimension, Mandy. We have no idea of its full abilities." Grim reminded simply.

"Charles, tell those cannons to double time it and get everyone to their station triple time." Mandy commanded coldly.

"At once, Mistress!" Charles saluted before running off.

"So...what do you think?" Mandy asked analytically.

"Hmmm, considerin last time, I'd say we'll have to use somethin we normally don't." Grim answered plainly.

Mandy stared for a few hard moments before nodding in agreement, "Go and try to keep that thing back while I get the sword." She said evenly.

"Try not to drag your heels." Grim joked with a smirk, getting a brief glare from the Bitch Queen.

**Meanwhile**

"T-tarry! I...hast an idea." Minnie said hurriedly as her brother insisted they jump, knowing she had to reveal her powers now to help. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, begging her powers to work.

"Minnie, what are you-?!" Junior started to ask, only to stop and gape as claws and tentacles sprouted from his sister, some forming into a pair of wings...and it all reminded him eerily of Uncle Nergal's powers. "How did...?" Junior asked, before hearing another stomp, "You know what, explain later! Just go!" He yelled, his survival instincts taking over. He never even realized that he had knocked the popcorn over the edge after the transformation.

The great and bisected monster heaved itself ever upwards to its target, less than a third of the mountain left to climb to the castle now. Against any and all pain and exhaustion it felt from its condition, it pressed on, smelling what it needed to restore itself. Its featureless 'head' perked up as it felt something fall on its head. Unknown to the creature, it was a bag of popcorn. However, it was able to sense where it fell from and could sense the two beings on the gargoyle perch.

Every bit of the slow and lethargic creature disappeared right then. With one mighty pull of its long arms, it hurled itself upward. It landed with its upper arms on the castle towers closest to itself.

Junior fell against the statue as the entire mountain shook very violently. He looked over and saw that his sister had managed to jump and claw her way onto the walkway...and was now staring in horror at something...then Junior realized the shadow over him. He shakily looked outward and saw the 'head' of the invading monster right in front of him. Suddenly, he heard a strange and echoing voice that spoke in a language he could not even comprehend.

_**'Sgizisyt...giac sy oe, Y Bitsev yj Jiset. A teed zy wuivvec qasg oyu, Ketsvyoev yj Qyvckt. Yzco sy vetsyve botecj,'**_ It said, and Junior could only stare in confused horror as the head truly became a head. On the oval flesh-orb, a hundred eyes of varying size opened. They appeared all over at first before moving accross the surface to the front and stared at the young reaper.

"Brother, thou must flee!" Minnie yelled, trying to snap him out of the trance, thinking this thing was after him...then several of the eyes moved to the side and stared at her. She froze as a dozen mouths opened up on the head, several small ones seemingly swimming around the head aimlessly with black tongues licking their mouths hungrily. All of them were full of needle-like teeth and exposed yellow flesh inside the beast. They all seemed to be grinning.

_**'Ty, oyu ive sge yze qgyte xyqev liz vetsyve bo myko. Xvexive oyuvtecj, Debyzett!' **_The voice yelled as one of the shorter, claw-hands lunged at her.

"Minnie, get out of here!" Junior yelled.

**End of Chapter**

Bet you all didn't see this coming! To answer the obvious- both the monster and the language were created completely by me. The creature's design has some influence from Cloverfeild. And yes, the Gaul in the Dream scene was the Gaul from Spyro: Eternal Night. So, to sum up this chapter- Minnie had her first incestious dream, Junior is having communication problems with the invading creature, Mandy is getting a _sword _to deal with her anger issues, Charles is giving math lessons to the troops, Grim apparently reaped this thing's pants off, and our new monster wants to give Minnie a hug.

Sorry, couldn't resist adding a bit of humor here. But, in all seriousness, I believe I am getting better with Grim's accent as I go. Minnie, not so much. Starting to think I need another beta just for her lines. Mandy is offiicially in Queen Bitch mode and off to get something.

**Questions to Ponder**

Did Minnie's dream mean anything? Does it mean anything that in her dream she is called her Death's Bitch? And does Dream Junior's double-ended scythe mean anything? Will she gain romantic feelings like in canon? Will Junior get them too? What is that creature and what does it want? What happened the last time Mandy and Grim met/fought it? Why is it attacking Minnie and not Junior? What weapon is Mandy going after? How are Junior and MiniMandy going to get out of this situation? Will the creature be defeated? How is Junior going to react to Minnie's powers if they survive this? What did the creature say to Junior, and Minnie? And, lastly, what do you all think of the monster?


End file.
